


Darkness Dripping Out of Me

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Black Blood, Blood, Double Drabble, No beta we die like Vendel, This takes place somewhere between Claire fainting in "Bad Coffee" and "So I'm Dating a Sorceress", Trollhunters Season 3 (Tales of Arcadia), Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, they look so pretty when they bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Claire contemplates her blackened blood.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Darkness Dripping Out of Me

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Two fics in one day? Yes! I am getting caught up with Whumptober.

Claire breathes in and out. She doesn't _feel_ like she's low on oxygen. She had been on the track team back before she had had her mental breakdown back at the Academy. She is one of the trollhunters, and the amount of exercise she gets means that her blood should be pumping constantly. She eats balanced meals, and anemia doesn't run in her family.

So why is her blood black? It was black when it dripped out of her nose after she had fainted. Thankfully, Mary and Darci hadn't said anything. Perhaps that was because they needed to head to school. Perhaps they just knew better than to question a medical condition. Or perhaps they had suspicions about the weirdness of their town and Claire's connection to it.

Was the black blood because of the portal or the cold? It had to be one or the other. She couldn't afford to get sick right now, especially not a magical disease.

She's tempted to go eat a whole steak, bloody and raw, like that will fix her. Make it so that her blood is the color it's supposed to be. Claire rolls over and goes to sleep instead.

Golden eyes open.


End file.
